


love and things in between it

by kageyama_tobio



Series: it's your choice, king. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i just want everybody to be happy but i can't, im sorry i also want kags to be happy, it's kind of confusing i think, painful, really painful, this is really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_tobio/pseuds/kageyama_tobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kageyama wanted is to be happy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But choosing between two people he loves is, well, hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. this thing called love

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "rainy days are the best days"
> 
> kind of confusing.
> 
> //you've been warned.

Kageyama blamed the training camp for everything that’s happening to him.

 

First of all, the ride in Saeko’s car was really terrible and he was sure that he wanted to throw up if it wasn’t for the traffic that put everything into halt (but he didn’t say it nor admit it. He should be thankful that he arrived safely in Tokyo.), then they would always lose and always get punished, and then he choked on his food while his crush handed him water. The last incident shouldn’t have happened because his tiny crush for the Fukurodani setter wasn’t even tiny anymore. Akaashi knew about Kageyama’s feelings—not just for him, but for Tsukishima as well. 

_“It’s your decision to choose, Kageyama. I don’t mind it if you choose him.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I know,"_

_“But if he ever tells you that it wasn’t you whom he will love, I promise that I’ll get you back.”_

When he arrived at his place from the camp, all Kageyama did was slump on his bed, twisting and turning while forcing himself to sleep but two people are completely stuck in his mind. Why was falling in love really hard? Why was it bound to be like this? Why do they have to find their soulmate? Why do they need a soulmate? Kageyama just want answers to be answered. But the world is, indeed, cruel and let those answers subside. 

Akaashi makes him happy—a keeper, to say the least. He knew what to do, and he has those gorgeous eyes that made Kageyama fall hard. A doting parent of the team, and most of all, he makes Kageyama’s life harder and better.

Kageyama shouldn’t have feelings for the guy at all. He wasn’t linked to him. In fact, he was linked with Tsukishima; the one who made it all confusing. Kageyama settled that— _it’s just a crush, nothing more, nothing less. Don’t act stupid, Tobio._ —but the middle blocker gave him a harder time to decide who to choose. And when he admitted that he chose Tsukishima over Akaashi, Kageyama found himself falling into the ‘your-my-soulmate-but-everything-is-platonic’ zone. 

Kageyama wished he didn’t fall back. If he did, then maybe— _just maybe_ —Tsukishima will choose him and not the Nekoma captain. He wished that he could turn back the time and make things right, but whatever, he has no such power. 

He knew that even if he chose Tsukishima, Tsukishima will never choose him. So maybe that’s why he enclosed their lips. So maybe that’s why he ran away after he told the other that he likes him. So maybe that’s why he cried in his bed. So maybe that’s why he ignored the rest of team who was questioning his act. 

So maybe that’s why...

 

So maybe that’s why he came back to Tokyo that weekend.

He called Akaashi as soon as he arrived. Akaashi was really surprised that he went to Tokyo from Miyagi in the middle of the season’s tournament. He picked the boy up after he called and sent him home with him. Fortunately, Akaashi’s parents are out of town until the next week, but he has to send Kageyama back tomorrow or else he wouldn’t be able to attend classes and practices. 

“I told you I’ll come back for you, not the other way around.” Akaashi gave him a warm tea which he took abruptly. 

Kageyama flushed from his words. He tried to hide it by drinking the tea even if it burns down his throat. He felt Akaashi sat beside him, but, thankfully, leaving a few space between them.

“Hey, hey, slow down.” Akaashi chuckled, holding Kageyama’s arm. The boy flinched but slowed down his pacing.

Kageyama looked away, still drinking the tea. Every now and then, he would notice Akaashi look at him. Kageyama wanted to shrink, wanted to go away. _But you went here. The money went to waste, then._ He shook his head. He was here to tell Akaashi. He gulped, “He still didn’t choose me.”

Akaashi stared at him. Kageyama wished that he should’ve stayed back at Miyagi. This wasn’t like him at all. He wished that the other setter would finally speak since this is becoming really embarrassing for Kageyama. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Kageyama looked up from the now empty cup. It wasn’t the response Kageyama expected, but he doesn’t even know what he wanted Akaashi to say.

“Oh,” Akaashi repeated, only it was breathy. “You didn’t let him answer, didn’t you?”

All the Kageyama could do is nod. He placed the cup on the table and held his own hands. 

“What if it was you he chose?”

“He wouldn’t. He said it himself.” Akaashi perked a brow towards him. “He said that even if we were linked, it doesn’t mean that he chose me.”

“But you do know that he can still change his mind.” The second year placed his cup on the table too. 

“It’s too late for that now. He’s in a relationship with the Nekoma captain.” Kageyama blushed, probably because he could feel Akaashi’s breath. When he didn’t hear Akaashi reply, Kageyama looked at his side only to find two beautiful eyes staring back at him. “Akaashi-san…?”

 

“I told you I will get you.”

It was until that moment where Kageyama knew that maybe he and Tsukishima weren’t really bounded to be together. Maybe.

So maybe that’s why he went here to Tokyo and got kissed by the one who came to get him.

 

So maybe that’s why he cried when he came back to Miyagi because he was goddamn confused.

***

“I’ve heard you went to Tokyo this weekend.” Sugawara stated when he saw Kageyama enter the club room.

“What?! Bakayama, you went to Tokyo?”

“What did you do there?”

“Did you forget something from the camp?”

“But the camp was a few weeks ago!”

Kageyama didn’t pay any attention towards his team. His eyes are only fixed at a certain middle blocker. Tsukishima flinched on what he heard, still holding the handle of his locker door. He was just staring down at whatever is inside his locker but it looks like he wouldn’t get it yet. 

Kageyama ignored them, plopping his bag on one of the benches and started opening the lock of his locker. He felt a few eyes settled at him yet he continued playing with the lock until it opened. 

Like the actual angel he is, Sugawara noticed something is up and that the two has to talk. “Now, now, let’s go to the gym already before Daichi will get mad at us.” But before he closed the door, he looked back at the remaining ones. “Kageyama, Tsukishima, make sure you go to the gym after dressing up.”

The two stayed quiet. They didn’t dare speak any words but meddled with their own business. Kageyama removed his uniform and placed it in the locker without even caring if it was placed neat. He took a shirt in his locker, but before he could put it on, a hand turned him. He winced as he felt his back being pushed unto the locker beside his. 

“Tsukishi—” But before he could continue, soft lips were gently placed into his. They stayed like that. Eyes closed, lips moving by their own, and hot breaths covered the room. 

“You went to him, didn’t you? Akaashi-san.” Tsukishima said as soon as he pulled back. He placed small kisses on the other’s neck before sucking into a spot. 

Kageyama couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed Tsukishima, a bit rough but he didn’t know if he should feel guilty right now. But he knows that he is mad. He is frustrated. And most of all, he is confused.

“I… I don’t get you!” Kageyama muttered. “You chose him, not me. Stop making everything worse!”

“And you chose me, not him.” With that, Kageyama softened his glare. He looked down at the floor, closing his eyes and hoping that he would just die in that very moment. 

“Please, Tsukishima.” Kageyama turned his back towards the other. “Just… stop.”

“You told me you like me, and then you came to him?” Tsukishima scoffed. ‘What’s wrong with you?”

“I can’t sort out my feelings, okay?” Kageyama finally spun as soon as he wore his shirt on. “I know that you love him and not me. I know that if this soulmate thing didn’t intertwine us together then we wouldn’t care about who we would date. I know that you’re in pain too.”

“And I know that he loves you as much as I love you.”

“You didn’t let me speak, you know.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“But I know that you wouldn’t return it back, right?” Kageyama stopped a tear from falling. After all, he is not that emotional so something like this shouldn’t be cried at. But he wanted to when he saw Tsukishima shrugged.

“It can change too.” Tsukishima looked at him, then on the floor, and then back to him. He sighed and turn towards the exit, “It’s your choice, King.”

 

Kageyama didn’t know is he should cry or feel happy that he is left alone now but he now knows his decision.

 

He hoped that it’s the best one, though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes:  
> An open end for you bc I don’t know who to choose, okay? It’s hard, really. I ship these two really hard and I don’t know anymore.  
> I just don’t ;-;  
> I might write an ending for the two. An ending for Tsukishima, an ending for Akaashi, and an ending that will leave you mad at me. I won't promise anything but I hope I can write it once I finally think of how it will flow.
> 
>  
> 
> //kill me now.  
> Follow me in tumblr: kageyama-tobiouo  
>  


	2. the fated one will always be the fated one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they were just meant to be.

After the incident yesterday, Tsukishima gave Kageyama some space. Even if they’re inside the court, the only interactions between the two are the signals or to alarm if the ball goes to their direction but they haven’t try to make a conversation. They sometimes coincidentally found each other staring, but both will look away and ignore each other’s presence.

Karasuno wasn’t dumb—well, maybe sometimes, but they still have common sense. They sensed the unwanted tension between the two, but they didn’t try to comprehend it because this always happens. But like a mother with her own instinct, Sugawara noticed something was really wrong and he thought that it must be one of the reasons why Kageyama went to Tokyo unexpectedly. He knew it, and that’s why he left the two yesterday to try to patch things up. But this wasn’t what he expected it to be.

“You know what,” Sugawara looked up at Kageyama. “I know something is wrong with you and Tsukishima.”

Kageyama blinked. Sugawara shouldn’t get involved in this, but the latter seemed like he wanted to know something.

“What happened yesterday in the club room?” 

“Nothing,” Kageyama shrugged as he bounced the ball. “We just… talked?”  
“  
Why is it in a form of a question, then?” The silver haired took the ball in Kageyama’s hands and placed it into the rack along with the other balls.

“I… don’t know.” The first year muttered towards the floor, eyebrows furrowed but it was obvious that he was confused and, somehow, afraid. “It was more like an argument, but it also doesn’t feel like an argument.”

“As much as I want to know what you both told the other, this looks like that it has to be kept.” Sugawara placed a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, eyes full of worry. “But I think I already know what it is, and that you have to decide between him and the setter of Fukurodani.” 

“You know?” Kageyama asked.

“It was more like a hunch.” The third year giggled. “Anyways, the time is running out, Kageyama. You need to decide between the two.”

.  
.  
.

“I already did.” 

“Really, who?” 

 

Kageyama smiled—and no, it’s not the forced one, but a genuine one which surprised the older setter. But he wasn’t smiling at Sugawara. Instead, he was looking at a certain middle blocker talking to Yamaguchi and Yachi.

 

Oh,

 

_Oh,_

 

“Oh, I see.” Sugawara gave a lopsided grin. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama looked back at Sugawara, the stupid smile still on his face. “It was confusing on the first few times, but in the end it’s still him.”

“Well, you are connected.” The smaller laughed, looking at the tattoo on Kageyama’s wrist. It was shining. It was blinding. But it was beautiful. The small moon was glowing, and the black ink was replaced with gold. 

Kageyama chose him.

 

Kageyama chose Tsukishima.

***

“So, you want me to what?” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

“Just go with Yachi, ditch Tsukishima, and leave the rest to me.” Kageyama mumbled.

“Sure, but why?” Yamaguchi didn’t have to ask, but he just wanted to tease the taller boy a little. It’s very rare for him to tease the younger but this is about Tsukishima after all.

“You know why.” Kageyama glared.

“Shouldn’t Tsukki be the one chasing and not you?” Yamaguchi laughed at his own joke.

“What do you mean?” He chuckled seeing the setter confuse.

“Well… Never mind, I don’t feel like explaining it.” 

“Anyways, just do what I said and leave me with Tsukishima.” Kageyama rolled his eyes as he exit, not wanting to continue the uncomfortable conversation.

“Did you just ask that?” The tall blocker approach Yamaguchi.

“Yeah, it was just a funny question. We both know that he doesn’t get it. He probably never experienced sex or anything.” Yamaguchi laughed. “I don’t care if he is a virgin or not, but I do care that he chose you.”

“I knew it from the beginning.” Tsukishima chuckled. “Was just making sure.”

“Now, pretend that you didn’t know I ditched you over Yachi. I’ll be going now. Bye, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi waved at his friend as he goes to pick up his girlfriend. Tsukishima knows that they’ll be waiting for Hinata as well. Those three are… in a very complex relationship.

He took out his phone and dialed someone from his contact. He sighed as soon as he heard the other line answer.

_“Hello?”_

“He chose me.” Tsukishima stared at the window. “And I also chose him.”

_“…”_

“What’ll you do now?”

_“I’ll probably tell Akaashi. We finally know who Kageyama loves and Akaashi has to accept his defeat.”_

“You mean you’ll invite Akaashi to your pity party, isn’t it?” Tsukishima chuckled lowly.

_“Sort of. Probably a few making out and a little bit of sex, but let’s just expect that it won’t happen because we both know that Bokuto is still head over heels for that guy.”_

“I’m sorry.”

_“It wasn’t your fault. We were just not meant to be.”_

 

Tsukishima became quiet for a while. He did love Kuroo, but it wasn’t anything romantic. Kuroo knows that too, but he couldn’t help but love Tsukishima. The blonde couldn’t just simply ignore it and he ended up talking to the other about his feelings. But Kuroo can be stubborn sometimes, stating that he won’t let go of him just yet. They were in the bathroom during those times when suddenly Kuroo tackled Tsukishima before kissing him, and then Kageyama entered; eyes wide, and lips and hands trembling. That’s how Kageyama jumped to the conclusion that Tsukishima loves Kuroo or that they are both dating. And both of them regretted what happened.

 

 

And it never happened again.

 

_“I got to go now. Kenma still needs to take a bath. His mom said that he’s been on his phone all day. See ya!”_

“Sure.” _if it will happen_. Tsukishima thanked the graces the Shinto gods gave him this day.

 

He reminded himself to stop by a shrine as he goes home.

***

The next day was kind of a blur—At least to the whole Volleyball club who had noticed Tsukishima sneaking a few kisses on Kageyama’s hair, other times it would be on the back of the neck. The other seems like he doesn’t mind the affection at all, but he was whispering something to Tsukishima every time the two make a scene. The taller would just smirk, leaver the black-haired behind face flushed and hands trembling. Something was really going on between the two.

It was just a short encounter yesterday. Besides from acting like he didn’t know why Yamaguchi ditched him, he just simply went to Kageyama and kissed him whole-heartedly. The other stiffened at first, but hummed as soon as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms at the blocker’s neck. Then, they pulled away. 

 

Just like that, and they both know what they wanted.

 

“I thought you were not a fan of public display of affection.” Yamaguchi giggled as soon as Tsukishima approached him.

“I thought so too.” The tall male chuckled. “It’s just fun to see him flustered.”

“So, what happened yesterday?” Yamaguchi chirped. 

“Kissed him, and went home after visiting a shrine.” Tsukishima smirked.

“Nothing else?” The freckled boy seemed like he was upset about the outcome. 

“Well, we did made out near the sink of the bathroom, but we had to stop since a student saw us.” Tsukishima nervously scratched the back of his neck. 

“Sweet.” Yamaguchi raised his hand to pat the taller friend of his. “You got him.”

 

Tsukishima smiled, “Yeah, I got him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that I did it, be proud of me. it wasn’t really supposed to end like that but i was currently blank and i feel like that it was tsukishima to end the chapter.
> 
> tbh, this was supposed to be a tsukishima-centric chapter but we all know that we should mind kageyama’s choice.
> 
> also, i’m sorry i wasn’t able to add how tsukishima and kags made up since i was really blank. then again, this was fun to write.
> 
> idk if yamaguchi was on flick or something but wtvr
> 
> i still like to think that kags is a pokemon trainer who has to choose between starting pokemon tsukki and starting pokemon akaashi.
> 
> //gotta think of akaashi’s ending now lmao


	3. the second-hand heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he may be the first, but he may also not be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did this yesterday when my mom turned off that wifi w/ the first chapter. i'll post the last later :)

“He what?” Two lovely idiots exclaimed.

“Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, please lower down your voice. We’re attracting audience.” Akaashi sighed as he checks the knee pads on the isle. He was currently buying materials but these two showed up and trailed him.

“Still… but don’t you think that it was kind of weird for him to visit you when he just confessed to Tsukki?” Kuroo chimed in, perking up from the opposite side of the isle.

“Well, yeah. But Kageyama hasn’t answered any of my calls or texts.” He grunted as a reply. “I think he chose… him.”

“Then let me give Tsukki a call.”

“Don’t use me as an excuse. This is your idea.” \

“Yeah, I know.” The Nekoma captain grinned before placing the phone near his ear. Akaashi turned his back away from the other and walked near Bokuto who was currently debating between two different brands of kneepads.

 _“Who’s this?”_  
“Is that how you greet your elder?” Akaashi heard Kuroo laughed. He could hear Tsukishima’s voice even though he was a few inches far. He knew it was bad to eavesdrop so he let this chance slip and just waited for what Kuroo would say. 

“You know that maybe he’s still confused.” Bokuto finally spoke, placing one of the boxes on its shelf. Akaashi irked a brow. “Kageyama, I mean.”

“For once, I don’t really know.” He chuckled. “He is really confusing, even when I first met him. He was just unreadable, but he’s special.”

He saw the third year furrowed his brows. He didn’t speak but Akaashi knew what was in his mind.

 

“You know that I did love you.” Akaashi mumbled. “But that was before…”

“I know that. It wasn’t just meant to be.” Bokuto forced a smile. “But it still hurts to think you fell in love with another dude.”

“First of all, he is not just an ‘another dude’.” Akaashi chuckled. “And lastly, I just want to say I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay.” This time, it’s the two-toned haired sighed. It’s heartbreaking for Akaashi to see the person whom he had loved—the person whom he was connected to—heartbroken, disheveled, and somehow lost. “I’m just probably gonna drown myself with Descendants of the Moon until I’m crying.”

“Ew, stop watching that.” 

“Never.”

It’s good to see that Bokuto took Akaashi’s feelings lightly recently. He shuddered as he remembered the time he told Bokuto his feelings for Kageyama. The older cried furiously, throwing a few things and getting dejected as soon as he registered what had happen. He ignored the setter, until the whole team had to confront him about it. It was something no one wanted to see. It was something the Akaashi saw only a few times. 

 

And it never happened again.

“Yo,” Kuroo approached them, the phone tucked into his pocket. “Got some good news—” He looked at Bokuto “—or a bad news… I don’t really know but it’s fucking confusing so let’s get along now.”

“What is it?” Akaashi perked, slightly gazing up at the taller male. He was hoping to get a great news, but he is also scared on how will Bokuto react to it.

 

 

“It’s you.”

 

 

 

It took a few seconds before Bokuto or Akaashi got it. 

Akaashi slowly felt himself grinning. He got him. He _fucking_ got him. The boy he kept on looking at since the camp—heck, he is probably checking him out. But fuck that shit! He got the boy he wanted for a long time (by a long time it meant since the training camp, which was short but long enough for him to realize his feelings for Kageyama.). But he halted. He fixed his gaze on his captain.

Bokuto wanted to cry. The guy he loves was just taken in a swift. Even though it was just two small words, it was like knives and needles stabbing his heart back and forth. His hands were clenched, the knuckles whitening, and it was trembling. He couldn’t cry in the middle of the store. There were too many people, but the only one he is seeing right now is Akaashi—his fucking soulmate.

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi whispered barely audible but loud enough for Kuroo and Bokuto to hear.

“… I’ll be leaving the two of you for a while. I’ll come back, okay? Okay.” Kuroo made his way out, probably going to another isle or to go outside.

“I’m sorry.” Akaashi repeated.

“Don’t be.” Bokuto smiled sadly. “I can’t do anything about it.”

“But please don’t hurt yourself. We could still be…”

“Friends? Team mates? Sure, but don’t give me that crap. I’ll still be waiting in the end.” He stopped before laughing. “Or until I see a cute person walking down the street and giving me that same feeling I had for you.”

It was a strained laugh. Bokuto is sweet; He’ll always will. So it pains Akaashi to see his partner getting all broken and being in pain. But he can’t do anything. He made his choice and Kageyama made his. It’s official.

“You’ll still be hurting yourself.” Akaashi looked down, forgetting that he was holding those kneepads he’ll buy.

“I don’t care.” Bokuto pulled back his hair. “It’s love anyways.”

 

“Thank you for everything.”

“I love you.”

Akaashi didn’t reply the same words he used to say. As much as he hates to break Bokuto’s heart once more, the subtle truth will always hurt, 

“ I know.”

But sooner or later, Akaashi winced. Bokuto on the other hand, panicked, calling out his name before taking out his phone and calling Kuroo. _Pick it up. Pick it up!_ The phone still near his ears as he held Akaashi, Bokuto noticed the tattoo on Akaashi’s wrist. The eyes of an owl on his wrist was starting to fade, replacing with red skin before it dissolves into thin air. Bokuto turned to his; it was still there, but it wasn’t as beautiful as it was like before.

 

Akaashi’s marked. 

He was expelled from the system and he will no longer be part of it until his feeling for Bokuto came back. That’s how the system goes. If you found your soulmate, and love them; cherish them, the mark will turn into something more exquisite. But once you choose to love someone else who returns your feelings, you are no longer part of the system. Disqualified, and isolated along with the others who chose to love someone else. But fuck the system. This is love, and it’ll always be love. He doesn’t care if the world will reject him for who he is, as long as he and Kageyama are together.

God, Akaashi really loves Kageyama.

***

It’s finally the end of this hell. Tsukishima wanted to leave as soon as Kageyama confronted him, telling him who he chose. It was heartbreaking, but he respected the other’s choice. He did tell Kageyama that it’s his choice and it’s not his nor Akaashi’s to decide. He really did love Kageyama, but why did he even realize it later the ever? Then maybe he is already giving out all his love to the boy secretly.

 

“Tsukishima,” As he heard his name, Tsukishima turned around only to see Kageyama approaching him. 

“Hey, King.” It didn’t go to the way he wanted. Kageyama sensed pain in it, but he didn’t want to push that further.

“Hi.” Kageyama smiled a little at the taller male. 

“What now?” 

“I’m sorry, again.” The darker haired muttered.

“Since when did the King start to apologize anyway?” Tsukishima mocked, but the voice was obviously toned down. Kageyama could only glare, but he stopped before reaching out for the other’s hand. “What?”

“Just once, and I’ll let you walk me home.” Kageyama pulled Tsukishima towards their main gate. The other finally picked up his pace, hands finally intertwined comfortably as he enjoyed the first and probably the last affection they’ll give to each other. It was awkward and it was also painful for the both, but they did it anyway, because both of them are idiots.

At least the tension cooled down, and both finally enjoyed their walk. Pretending to be together at least for only a few hours was fine, but he’ll probably have to buy himself some strawberry shortcake. He needs at least something to make him happy…sort of happy.

The walked into the neighborhood, hand in hand, before finally stopping in front of a dirty white colored house. Both looked at it then to each other. The walk felt really short and as much as he hates to admit it, Tsukishima did enjoy every bit of it. He has to since this is his only chance.

“See you, then.”

“Yeah,” But when Tsukishima finally retreat back to his way, he heard the other whimper in pain. He looked back seeing Kageyama falling but caught him in time. He knows what’s happening and he hates to see Kageyama in pain (he wouldn’t say it loudly, though.). He held him into his arms but his eyes stared at the boy’s wrist. 

 

 

Gone.

 

Just like that. They weren’t connected anymore.

 

And that night, Tsukishima ended up crying.

***

_“Hey,”_

“Are you okay?” Akaashi asked.

 _“Yes, well, Tsukishima took me home. Don’t get jealous, though, I let him.”_ He heard a huff in the other end.

“Don’t worry. I let Bokuto-san take me home too. Now don’t get jealous.” 

_“I won’t. It’s just seems fair.”_

“Yeah…” They both stayed in silent, only hearing the constant breathing of the other. They were no longer bounded with their soulmates and it seems like they have to face the consequences soon.

_“Akaashi-san,”_

“Yeah?”

“… Nothing. But…” He could feel Kageyama hesitant. “How can we make this ‘thing’ work?”

 

How?

 

He doesn’t know either.

 

“I don’t know.” He smiled.

 

“But it’s never too late to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long-distance relationship for you. i did this along with the tsukishima chapter in one day. 
> 
> now for some angst.
> 
> //you need another chapter where you’ll die bc of me.  
>    
> //also i like how i decided to make it descendants of the moon. srry tsukki


	4. irreplaceable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cause your irreplaceable

_Ring… ring…_

 

_Ring… ring…._

 

_Ring… ring…_

 

_Beep!_

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Akaashi-san,”

 

__

_“He chose one already.”_

__“Who?”_ _

_“It’s better to not know.”_

__“You wouldn’t call if you wouldn’t tell me.”_ _

_“…”_

__“So, who is it?”_ _

_“Rather, it’s a what.”_

__“What do you mean?”_ _

_“He called it…._

_“Ball-kun.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t say that you’ll get mad at me in a negative way, so this is just to light up your mood.
> 
> //i notice my puns aren’t good enough ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> shameless promoting myself
> 
> follow me in tumblr: kageyama-tobiouo


End file.
